compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mosirum Extinction
The Mosirum Extinction was an event in which a massive entity impacted Bertyllia, released thousands of bloodthirsty monsters, and caused the evacuation of the Apocashroom civilization to another dimension for tens of thousands of years. Information Background The Apocashroom civilization had lived in Bertyllia for thousands of years, and had reached a technological and societal level similar to the European Renaissance. Many warring groups lived in the area, the biggest and most aggressive of which was the nation-state of Mosirum. Due to westerly winds that pushed sailors back towards Bertyllia, very few Apocashrooms ventured out beyond their small continent, and it was assumed that there was little of value out there. Discovery of the impactor In the 9th year of King Tortellini's reign, roughly 300 years since the creation of Mosirum, a bright light was sighted in the sky, which Apocashroom astronomers determined to be an asteroid-like living entity bound directly for Complanet. Mass panic and rioting followed, but Mosirum immediately declared martial law and began to annex their weakened neighbors. In the span of several weeks, Mosirum had taken over most of Bertyllia. It then turned its sights on the entity and moved all of its military might to take on the threat. Impact of the Queen Beast The impactor landed near what is now the border of Amacilia and Protoceratops, creating an enormous shockwave that pushed up the Fresdryd Mountains and began the subduction of the Bertyllian Plate under the Northern Plate. The dust cloud released from the impact created a global cooling period lasting for about 300 years. The impactor also released a multitude of biomechanical beasts that immediately began wreaking havoc. Though the Mosirum army was at the peak of its power and well-prepared with everything they had, the creatures, which were named Beasts, were much too powerful for them. Their most advanced weapons were crossbows and muskets, but the Beasts had gamma ray lasers and tactical nukes. The Apocashrooms were predictably driven back in a matter of days. Two-thirds of the entire continent perished, and the rest were pushed into what is now Xiyule. Periodic meteorite showers deposited even more Beasts, often right in the middle of army formations. Additionally, the Queen Beast had begun to terraform Bertyllia, releasing chemicals and nanites into the groundwater and pumping gases into the atmosphere to alter the environment for a cryophilic species - though Bertyllia was already very cold, the terraforming rendered the continent a frozen wasteland, with very few Complien species left able to survive. The Apocashrooms' escape Faced with certain extinction, the Apocashrooms decided to cut their losses and retreat. Their most powerful shamans used several hundred souls' worth of magical energy to tear open a wormhole to a parallel dimension. Every last man, woman, and Doomshroom was evacuated through the wormhole, and it was sealed. The dimension they found themselves in was the Underworld, a chthonic realm consisting of an infinitely wide cave in which lived spirits and aggressive monsters. The high levels of esperomagetic energy in this place made long-term survival untenable, so the Apocashrooms' shamans transformed their entire race into magic-resistant fungoid creatures. (Before, they had been lanky, furry mammalians.) The Apocashrooms hunkered down and built up a new society - one focused on taking back their destroyed homeland. Return of the Apocashrooms The powerful magics of the Underworld greatly accelerated their scientific development, and they gained access to advanced cybernetics and technology through analyzing the Beasts' composition. The trauma of losing Bertyllia had only made Apocashroom civilization hellbent on revenge, and the nation of Mosirum solidified into a heavily regimented society revolving around the military. Every citizen was drafted and trained, and propaganda stirred the masses into a froth. Finally, after about 200 years of banishment to the Underworld, the Apocashrooms ripped another hole in spacetime and emerged into Bertyllia once more. Only it wasn't about 200 years. Their old universe had overtaken them, and they emerged in the year 21.31D, over 40,000 years after they had left. Their homeland was still a barren wasteland, populated by a sparse colony of Jeligant with technology almost as good as theirs. The Queen Beast and its brood had died off only a few years after the Apocashrooms had fled to the Underworld (the battery fell off the Queen Beast and none of her children were strong enough to put it back in), so the monsters that the Apocashrooms had been itching to fight were now simply decayed, rusty corpses. The Apocashrooms were unable to even recolonize their continent. The frigid cold precludes effective warfare, and the Godspite Jeligant were strong enough to necessitate a reluctant truce. Instead, they decided to build upwards, resulting in the cramped mega-cities of Neo Mosirum and environs. Today, modern Apocashroom society is content to lord over their little bubbles instead of attempting to take over the rest of the planet, as they just don't have anything better to do with their time. Trivia * The Queen Beast still embedded within Amacil is nonfunctional due to people stealing scrap metal and electronics from her insides. Category:Events